


What Right Do You Have?

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [93]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Fights, Human, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Modern Era, Multi, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed tells Airstream his intentions to marry his sister. He doesn't take it well.





	

“What the hell does he need to come here for?”

“He just wants to talk-”

“I have nothing to say to him-”

“Airstream, you’re acting like a brat,” Wheeljack said, turning to him with a small glare. “Bloodshed only said he wanted to talk to you about something. It isn’t the end of the world.”

Airstream grumbled to himself, folding his arms across his chest like a toddler as he sat back against the couch. Wheeljack rolled his eyes and continued tidying up the living room. He swore, any time he had to meet with Bloodshed, Airstream always threw such a tantrum. He had never met a man who hated someone so much in his life.

Truth be told, he was a little curious as to why Bloodshed would ever come here over without Thornstriker. He only came over when she was with him. This was the first time he was visiting them on his own accord. Which, of course, left him with a very grumpy and bitter husband.

Seriously, couldn’t the man just pretend to get along with his sister’s boyfriend? His behavior was equivalent to an overbearing parent. How Thornstriker didn’t get annoyed with him, he would never know. Besides, Bloodshed wasn’t even that bad. Hell, he didn’t think Thornstriker could get a better boyfriend. He was very loving and protective, always putting her needs first and doting on her if he ever thought she might have needed his help.

And yet, if it were up to Airstream, he would have the man killed.

A couple of knocks on the door caught his attention. Wheeljack glanced at Airstream, who just looked even more pissed than before. So Wheeljack rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. And when he opened it, Bloodshed stood there alone and with his hands in his pockets. Like usual, he had an unreadable expression and wasn’t looking at his face.

But Wheeljack smiled anyway. “Hey, Bloodshed. Come on in. We’re out in the living room.”

“Thanks.”

Bloodshed stepped into the house, quietly removing his shoes while Wheeljack walked back to his husband. Airstream’s soured expression had vanished, but he still had a hard look on his face. Wheeljack rolled his eyes. Seriously, the man was overreacting.

But he kept quiet when Bloodshed walked into the living room and sat down beside Airstream. Bloodshed and Airstream merely exchanged glances, Airstream’s eyes narrowing before gesturing for him to sit down across from them. The younger man did, refusing to look either of them in the eye.

They had no idea how nervous he actually was. While he normally wouldn’t have cared what Airstream thought of him, a part of him knew that Airstream needed to know what he wanted to do. Airstream was the only family Thornstriker had left. And after their grandparents had passed away, he had always been there for her. It was because of him that she never had to worry about student debt. And as much as the man pissed him off, Bloodshed never blamed him for his constant animosity. Especially not after what transpired between him and his beloved little sister.

So he had to know. Airstream had to know that he… wanted to marry Thornstriker. That he was going to propose to her and ask her to marry him. If her grandparents were still alive, he would have told them instead. But Airstream was her only living relative… He needed to know his intentions. That, if Thornstriker said yes, he would be more than just “Thornstriker’s boyfriend.”

He would be his brother-in-law.

“What do you want?” Airstream demanded, ignoring the glare Wheeljack was giving him. “Why did you need to come here without my sister?”

“Airstream!”

But he just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest like a child. Why couldn’t Wheeljack just understand that he did not like this bastard? Yes, he had no idea what Bloodshed had done to his sister, but still. He should have figured that it must have been something terrible that he wished this bastard would just drop dead.

Bloodshed wasn’t good enough for his sister. Never had been and since that incident, he never would be either. He only tolerated his presence because Thornstriker would have been upset if he didn’t. That didn’t mean he had to like him. But when Thornstriker wasn’t around, he had no reason to be civil with this waste of life.

“Well?” he said, already losing his patience. He just wanted him out of his apartment already. “What is it?”

Bloodshed took a deep breath. He had been through this in his head at least a hundred times by now. He knew Airstream well enough to know the man did not want to listen to any long-winded explanation, especially not from him. Hell, if he had it his way, he would never have to listen to him speak. He couldn’t beat around the bush. He just had to come out and say it.

Even if it did mean it could potentially break out into a fist fight.

“I love your sister, Airstream.”

Airstream scoffed, rolling his eyes and ignoring the elbow Wheeljack gave him to his ribs.

“And I will never love anyone else. I want to be with her for the rest of my life… And because of that, I’m… I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

You could have heard a pin drop at the silence that took over the room. Wheeljack felt a chill go down his spine as he looked between his husband and Bloodshed. They just stared at each other, Bloodshed’s expression neutral while Airstream… He just watched him with wide eyes and a blank expression. But Wheeljack could see his eyes going absolutely wild. Airstream already tolerated Bloodshed being Thornstriker’s boyfriend poorly. For the man to actually be her husband?

Wheeljack glanced at his husband again, eyes widening when his hands slowly turned into fists and clenched. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted to do. And the second he saw Airstream push himself to his feet, Wheeljack jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around him, trying to wrestle him back to his seat. All Bloodshed did was lean back, his expression hardening as he looked into the murderous eyes of his potential brother-in-law.

“Airstream, sit down!”

“Let go of me!”

“Airstream-!”

“ _You have no right_!” he snarled at the bastard sitting in front of him. “ _After what you did to her?! You’re nothing but an animal! A filthy animal! And you want to call yourself her husband?!_ ”

Bloodshed was just glad the other didn’t actually punch him. Even if he was Thornstriker’s brother, he would not hesitate to defend himself. Not to mention he wouldn’t really back down from an opportunity to fight Airstream. But he also didn’t want to put the lawyer into a hospital. Thornstriker wouldn’t forgive him and he knew Airstream would capitalize on it and use it to probably put him behind bars.

Wheeljack was finally able to get Airstream to sit down, but he kept a hand on his shoulder just in case. Primus, what the hell was wrong with him?! He knew they didn’t get along, but this was ridiculous! Bloodshed didn’t do anything to deserve this…

On the other hand, Airstream was ready to rip Bloodshed’s throat out. Even now, his hands were shaking. It was horrible enough that Thornstriker was dating that monster. But he tolerated it for Thornstriker. Because she was convinced that she loved this… bastard. And as much as he hated Bloodshed, he could protect his sister. If anyone tried to hurt her, he knew Bloodshed wouldn’t let them.

But that was all he was supposed to be: a guard dog that she called her boyfriend. Not… Not her husband. If she married him, she would be legally bound to him. So when he was to finally hurt her again, she wouldn’t be able to leave so easily. It gave Bloodshed so much opportunity to hurt her…

“What right do you have? Did you think I’d ever agree to this?! Did you think I’d just give you my blessing and tell you it was fine?!”

“Airstream, come on, just-”

Wheeljack tried to get his husband to look at him, but it was to no avail. He yanked himself free, shaking in rage but holding back. As much as he wanted to punch this bastard in front of him, it wouldn’t help him. Wheeljack would be upset with him and so would Thornstriker… He didn’t need both of them making him into the bad guy.

“After what you did to her… You think you deserve happiness? You think you deserve to even be this close to her after what you did? You actually think you _deserve_ her?!”

Bloodshed couldn’t respond to that. No, he didn’t. He didn’t deserve any of it, not even her love. But she loved him back. Dearly. Probably just as much as he loved her. He didn’t deserve her, but she chose him. Despite everything, despite all he had done, she loved him too. She wanted to be with him.

And he wanted to be with her. Forever. Even if he wasn’t worthy.

“Get out.”

He looked to Airstream, whose head was hung with his hands balled into fists as his shoulders shook. He could see Wheeljack just staring at him with wide eyes, confused and taken aback by his husband’s behavior.

“Get out!”

Bloodshed knew staying here would only lead to a fight. With a heavy huff, he tipped his head politely to Wheeljack and stood up. He knew this visit wouldn’t have ended well, but he did what he came to do. At least no one was leaving the apartment in an ambulance or a body bag.

But just as he moved to put on his shoes, Airstream spat out, “You’re a monster.”

The man tensed up for a moment. He didn’t turn to look back at Airstream, but his hands shook. Wheeljack worried for a moment that his husband had just gotten himself killed, but Bloodshed didn’t do anything. He just stood up straighter as he slipped his shoes back on and hurried out the door. Once the door closed behind him, Airstream stood up and marched into the kitchen.

Wheeljack just rolled his eyes and followed after him. He was hunched over the sink, hands gripping the edge so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

“Well, you really outdid yourself this time, Airstream.”

“Not now.”

“No, your behavior was completely uncalled for and you-!”

“You don’t know anything!” he shouted, kicking the counter before he turned to face the other. “Don’t lecture me on this! You don’t know what he did! You don’t-!”

But he stopped, biting hard on his lip and turning away from him. No, he couldn’t tell Wheeljack. He had promise Thornstriker that he would never speak of it, not even to his own husband. If Wheeljack ever wanted to know, then he would have to ask her herself. He would not betray his sister…

But because Wheeljack didn’t know, he was always on Bloodshed’s side. Bloodshed, that bastard that had hurt his sister all those years ago. He didn’t care if Thornstriker had forgiven him. He didn’t care if Bloodshed couldn’t actually remember what had happened. He certainly couldn’t give a shit if it was “only once.”

He had hurt his sister. He had made her suffer because he decided it was okay for him to get so wasted that he couldn’t tell a dream from reality. Thornstriker may have forgiven him and Bloodshed may have regretted his actions, but that didn’t make what he did something that should just be swept under the carpet. Bloodshed should have been dead or in jail for his crime. Or at least far away from Thornstriker that she wouldn’t even have to think about the bastard.

But that wasn’t even why he was so upset. He knew. He knew what was going to happen and there was nothing he could do. Thornstriker loved Bloodshed. He knew this. She loved him so much that she had even mentioned how she wanted to grow old together with that freak.

She would say yes. She would become his wife. A wife to the man that had hurt her all those years ago.

And there was nothing he could do.

“Airstream…”

Tears burned the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t even look at his husband. Airstream just stood there, shaking and trying to hold himself together. Things weren’t supposed to be like this. Not for his sister. Not for a woman who had never done anything wrong in her life.

Wheeljack couldn’t find it in him to say anything when he saw tears splattered onto Airstream’s hands. All he could do was reach out and gently touch Airstream’s back. He flinched, but didn’t pull away, so Wheeljack gently wrapped his arms around him and pressed into his side. Airstream didn’t sob, but the tears fell faster, leaning into his husband.

She would say yes… Thornstriker would say yes to that monster and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was only her brother; he could not make her decisions for her, only plead and beg to listen to reason.

But she wouldn’t. And she would marry that man because she loved him .A man who never had and never would deserve her.


End file.
